Days Gone By
by docsangel
Summary: Vanna is being abused but what happens when a certain biker falls for her? There's nothing that he won't do to protect her but will she love him back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I started working at Dale's Diner six months ago. I love my job but the only places I go are work and home. I have my regular customers and they all tip me well and I have fun. Standing behind the counter, I see four men walk in and they take a table in my section. They wear Sons of Anarchy kuttes. Walking over to the table I take out my pad and pen and ask "What can I get for you?" The one with the President's patch says "Just a round of coffees sweetheart." I nod and go to get the four of them coffees. Taking them to the table, I hand them out and say "Let me know if there's anything else I can get you." "Thank you sweetheart." the President says.

I walk over a little later and refill their mugs and leave them to talk while I wait on other customers. A little later, they get up and head out. I clear the table, and see they left not only the bill but a good tip. I finish my shift and clock out to walk home. Walking home, I walk in the door to my mom and her boyfriend fighting...again. Walking in, I try to go to my room. "Where the fuck have you been?" my mother asks. "I was at work." I tell her. "Where's your money?" she asked. I reached into my pocket and handed her my tips. "This it?" she asked. "We weren't that busy." I tell her. Smacking me across the face, she says "You better start selling your ass then." I back away to my room and close the door.

A little later, the fighting stopped and I laid in bed hoping to fall asleep for work the next day. I just dozed off when my bedroom door opens. My mom's boyfriend comes in and closes the door and locks it. He walks over and pulls the covers off. "Wake up you stupid whore." he says as he rolls me to my back. Taking off his boxers, he climbs on top of me and forces my panties to the side and forces himself inside me. He thrusts in and out roughly and I try to fight him off but he grabs me by the throat and squeezes until I can barely breathe until he releases himself on my stomach. "Clean this up bitch." he says as he puts his boxers back on and walks out of the room. I clean up and lay there crying knowing that this is the life I got stuck with.

The next morning, I get up and head to work. Walking in, I get to work. I take customers' orders and clean the tables when they leave but I'm not as sociable as I normally am. "You okay Vanna?" Carrie, the other waitress working, asks me. "Yeah. Just tired." I tell her and she nods her head. I look up and see the same four SONS that come in every day. I walk over and ask for their orders and they all say just coffee. I go to the counter and get their coffee and take it back over to the table. "Let me know if you need anything else." I say like I do every day. A little later, they leave and leave me another tip.

Walking outside, I head home and I see the blonde SON that comes in every day. "Hey." he says. "Oh hi." I say as I pull my jacket around me and put my hood over my head. "You want a ride?" he asked. "No thanks. It's not a long walk." I say and keep walking. He walks up beside me and steps in front of me. "What's your name Sweetheart?" he asked. "Vanna." I say but don't look up at him. "I'm Kozik. But most people call me Koz. You sure you don't want a ride?" he asked. "I'm sure. Thank you." I say as I walk around him and head home.

Walking into the house, mom is waiting with her hand held out. I hand her my tips and walk to my room. That night, after she passes out, her boyfriend comes into my room and forces himself on me again like he does every night. When he releases himself, he says "Good girl." because I didn't fight him this time.

I get up the next morning and head into work. Walking in, I clock in and head to the counter and start wiping it down. The blonde from the night before walks in alone. Sitting at the counter, I walk over to take his order. "Just a coffee." I nod and get his coffee. Sitting it in front of him he says "Thanks Vanna." I go to wait on other customers and see Koz watching me. Walking back to the counter to start rolling silverware and Koz asks "How come you walk back and forth?" I look at him and say "It's not that far." I look back down at the silverware. "Can I take you for a ride after work?" he asked. "I don't think that's a good idea." I say. "Why not?" he asked. I look up at him and say "Kozik, I appreciate the offer but I don't go very many places. I just work and go home." I tell him, looking back down. He doesn't say anything else, just leaves me the money for the coffee and tip and walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little later, the SONS come in and I immediately take them their coffees. "Thanks Sweetheart." the President says. "What's your name?" he asked me. "Vanna." I say simply. "I'm Lee, this is Donut, Lorca and Kozik." he tells me. "Nice to meet you guys. Let me know if you need anything else." I say before walking back to the counter. I see Koz watching me so I just keep my head down hoping he'll stop. A little later, the guys leave and my shift is over.

Walking outside, Koz is waiting. I try to walk past him and he asks "Can we talk?" I stop and look at him and don't say anything. "Why won't you let me take you out?" he asked. "I don't go out." I tell him. "It have anything to do with the bruises on your throat?" he asked and I pull my coat tighter. "I better go. Have a good night." I tell him and try to walk away. He grabs my arm gently and asks "Someone hurting you?" I shake my head no and say "I really have to go." He lets me go and I run the rest of the way home.

Walking into the door, mom walks up and says "You're late." I don't look up but say "It took a few minutes before I could get out of there." I tell her. "Where's your money?" she asked. I hand it to her and she says "That's better." I walk to my room and shower and get into bed. A little later, her boyfriend, George, comes in to have his way with me again. I try to fight him off and he punches me in the face causing me to fall limp while he forces himself on me again.

The next morning, I get up and put some makeup on to cover the bruise on my face before heading to work. Walking in, my boss looks at me and sees my face and says "I'll keep you in the kitchen today." I shake my head and say "I need the tips." He asks me "Are you sure?" I nod my head and he tells me to go ahead. I am wiping down the counter when the SONS walk in. I ask Carrie to take their coffee to them and see Koz looking at me concerned. He gets up and walks to the counter. "You gonna tell me who's handy work that is?" I don't look at him and say "I'm fine Koz." before I start rolling silverware. He just sits there and watches me. I stop and look at him and say "I'm fine." He shakes his head and walks back to the table where the rest of the SONS look over at me.

My shift ends and I head home and see all four SONS sitting there waiting on me. Lee speaks up and says "Who hit you?" Lee asks. "I'm okay Lee. Promise." I say trying to walk away. Lorca grabs my arm and I cower away and pull away from him. Koz looks at me and walks over to me and asks "Who are you trying to protect?" I just shake my head and say "I really have to get home." Koz says "Not until you tell me who hurt you." I look at him and say "I really need to get home. Please." I say. They let me walk away and I run home.

Walking into the house, mom says "You're late again." I look down and say "I'm sorry." and I hand her my tips. She lets me go to my room and just like the night before, her boyfriend comes into my room again. I don't fight him this time so that I don't get hit again. He finishes and walks out of the room leaving me to cry myself to sleep.

The next day is payday. I walk in to get my check and my boss hands it to me in cash and I head back out the door since it's my day off. I walk home and hand mom my check. She takes it and walks out the door to go find her dealer. She leaves me home with her boyfriend. He's passed out drunk already so maybe he will leave me alone tonight.

Sitting in my room, there's a knock on the door. I run to the door to make sure it doesn't wake George up. I open it to see Koz standing there. Stepping out so that it doesn't wake George, I ask "What are you doing here?" He looks at me and says "I wanted to check on you." I shake my head and say "I told you I'm fine. You have to go. Please." I almost beg. "Why?" he asked. "Just please, go Koz. Please." I say. All of a sudden, the door opens and George asks "Who's this fucker?" I turn to George and say "He's just leaving. Please let's go back inside." I tell George. "No. Who's this?" George asks. "He's just a customer." I say and George grabs my arm and tells me "Get in the fucking house." and slings me towards the door. "Don't fucking touch her." Koz says as he pins George to the wall. "Koz please. Just go." I beg. "Get your things. You're coming with me." Koz tells me while holding George by the throat. I walk inside and pack my things up and walk back out the door. Everything I have fits in one duffle bag. "Go to the bike and wait for me sweetheart." Koz says. I do as he says and he tells George "You come near her again, I'll slit your Goddamn throat." He let's George go and walks over to the bike. Getting on, he puts his helmet on my head while I have my duffle bag on my back and I get on behind him and he takes off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I see Lorca, Lee and Donut sitting outside. Walking up, Lee asks, "What's going on?" Koz takes my duffle bag and tells a guy with a prospect kutte on to take my bag to his room. He turns to Lee and says "We need a minute." Koz pulls me to his dorm room and locks the door. I stand there looking at my hands and he walks to me. "What happened Vanna?" he asked. I just shake my head. He takes my hand and pulls me to the bed and sits down, pulling me down next to him. Keeping hold of my hand, he asks "Will you tell me what's happened?" I don't say anything for a minute before saying, "George is my mom's boyfriend. Mom takes my money everyday and he...he...has his way with me at night after she passes out." I tell him. "How long has it been happening?" he asked. "Almost a year." I say. "Shit. That why you wouldn't let me take you out?" he asked. "Yeah." I say simply. He laces our fingers and says "I won't hurt you like that." I don't say anything. "Why are you helping me?" I asked. "I like you Vanna. I like you a lot. You're beautiful and sweet and you didn't seem to be scared of us like most people are." he tells me. I just nod as a tear rolls down my cheek. "Why are you crying baby?" he asked. I don't answer. He kneels in front of me and cups my face. "Why are you crying?" he asked again. I shake my head and say "I don't know where I go from here?" He sits back on the bed and asks "What do you mean?" I pull my hand from his and say "I don't know where to go. I don't have any money." I say. "When do you get paid again?" he asked. "I got paid today. Mom took it all." I say. "Vanna, you can stay with me." I look at him and shake my head. "I'll figure something out." I tell him, getting up. He grabs my hand and says "You know why I followed you?" I shake my head no. "For the same reason that I kept asking you out. I want you as my girl." he tells me before pulling me close to him and placing a soft kiss to my lips.

We sit on the bed and talk for a few minutes before walking back out to the main room. We walk up to Lee and Koz says "Can we talk in private?" Lee nods and he heads towards a private meeting room that Koz called Church. He pulls me into the room with him and closes the doors. "What's going on brother?" Lee asked. "Vanna is staying with me from now on." Lee smiles softly at me and asks "You okay with that Vanna?" I nod my head but don't look him in the eyes. "We've seen the bruises. Who's been hurting you?" Lee asked me. "My mom's boyfriend. He's been...um...forcing himself on me after mom passes out." I tell him. "Shit baby girl. Well, here, you are protected." Lee tells me and I nod and say "Thank you." I look back down at my hands and Koz speaks up and says "She's my girl now. No one touches her but me." Lee smiles and nods. We walk out of Church and head to the bar. "How old are you baby girl?" Lee asked me. "Twenty-three." I tell him. Prospect looks at me and asks "Can I get you something?" I look up and say "Water please." He hands me a bottled water and Koz leads me over to the couches where we sit with some of his brothers and I just listen to the conversation around me.

Later on, it's getting late and Koz and I head to his dorm. I get into my bag and get out some shorts and shirt to change into. Koz strips to his boxers and climbs into bed and holds the covers back for me to get in. I lay down, and turn with my back to him and he puts his arm around me and pulls me close. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck and he whispers "Good night Sweetheart." I close my eyes and whisper "Good night Koz."

Waking up the next morning, I am up getting ready for work when Koz wakes up. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I have to work today." I tell him. He gets up and says "I'll take you and I'll pick you up after your shift." I nod and say "Thank you." He pulls me to him and kisses me softly and says "I got you baby." We head out to the main room and sit at the bar. Prospect places a cup of coffee in front of both of us and Koz asks "What time is your shift?" I look at the clock and then say "I have to be there in thirty minutes but I get off work at six." I tell him. "Okay. I'll be there to get you." he says and I nod.

Thirty minutes later, I am getting off the back of Koz's bike and he grabs my hand and says "Have a good day babe." He pulls me to him and kisses me softly and I say "Be careful today." before walking into the diner to start my shift. "You didn't walk here?" Carrie asked. "No...um...I got a ride." I tell her before heading to my section to take a customer's order. A little later, I see the SONS come in and there are five this time. I walk over with coffees and place the full mugs on the table. "Hey babe." Koz says as he stands to kiss my cheek before sitting back down. "How's you day going?" Lee asks. "It's good so far." I say. "Babe, this is Happy. He just transferred back to SAMTAC." Koz says. "Nice to meet you Happy." I say and he just nods. "Anything else I can get you guys?" I asked. "Nah. Just coffee sweetheart." Lee says. I head to wait on a few other customers before the guys get up to leave. When they get up, they head to the door and Koz comes to the counter where I am. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." he tells me and I say "Be safe."

It's ten til six and I see my mom walk into the diner. "Where the fuck have you been?" she asked. "Working." I tell her. "Get your ass out here. You're coming home right now." she tells me. I look at my boss and he nods. I walk back to clock out and walk out and she shoves me out the door just as Koz and Lorca pull up. Koz jumps off his bike and gets between me and my mom. "Don't fucking touch her." Koz seethes, pushing my mom back. "Don't fucking touch me. Who do you think you are?" she asked. "Vanna is with me now. You won't touch her again." Koz tells her. "She's not gonna be a biker whore. Come on Vanna." she says, reaching for me. "What? So it's okay for your boyfriend to force himself on her but she can't be with someone that actually gives a shit about her?" Koz says. She looks at me and says "You fucked George? You little fucking whore." she seethes. "He's been raping me." I say, cowering back. Lorca pulls me to the side to Koz's bike and tells me to get on the bike. He stands guard beside me when I hear Koz say "You don't come near her again."

Koz walks over to his bike and asks "You okay?" I don't look at him but nod my head. "Hey, look at me." he says softly. I look up at him and he asks "You okay?" I nod my head. He kisses my lips softly and gets on the bike and heads us back to the clubhouse. We get off the bike and walk inside and I head to the dorm. Walking in, he follows me. I walk to the bathroom and splash water on my face. I look up and he's standing at the door. "Talk to me babe." he says. I just look back at the sink in front of me and I feel a tear fall. He pulls me to him and just holds me. I sob into his chest and he kisses the top of my head. "I won't let them hurt you." he says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, we walk out to the main room and see everyone there. A woman walks over and says "Hey Vanna. I'm Kelly. Lee's Old Lady." as she holds out her hand. I shake her hand and say "Nice to meet you." Lee walks over and says "We got church brother." Koz nods and turns to me. "I'll be back soon. Just hang here." he tells me. "I have to work soon." I tell him. "I can take her." Kelly says and Koz nods. Kissing me softly, he says "I'll be there to pick you up at six." I nod and say "Be safe."

An hour later, I'm at work and see the guys walk in. I take them their coffees and Koz pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey." I say shyly. I look at the rest of the guys and say "Let me know if you guys decide to actually eat this time." I say trying to relax. I go to walk away and Koz pulls me back and kisses me again. I walk back to the counter shaking my head but I'm actually smiling.

The guys have been gone for a few hours and I still have thirty minutes left of my shift. Standing at the counter wiping it down, I look up and see George sitting in the parking lot watching me. I run to the kitchen and pull out the burner that Koz gave me and call his number that's programmed in. "Hey babe. You off early?" he asked. "Koz, George is outside." I say. "Stay inside until I get there. We're on our way." he says before ending the call. I walk out to the counter and Carrie walks over and asks "Are you okay?" I look at her and say "I don't know." She stays next to me until we see Koz and the guys pull into the lot. The Prospect walks in and says "I'm with you until they get him out of here." I nod and say "Thanks." Carrie moves to wait on a couple of customers.

Outside, Koz gets off his bike with Lee and Happy behind him. "What part of don't come near her don't you understand?" Koz asked. George steps up and says "She's coming home with me now." George says. Koz goes nose to nose and says "I told you last time if you came near her I'd slit your throat." Koz seethes. Lee gets between them and says "Too many witnesses." Turning to George he says "Leave. Now." George laughs and as he's walking away he says "I'll see that little whore again real soon." before getting into his car and driving off. "Why'd you stop me?" Koz asked. "Too many witnesses. We'll call church when we get back and figure out how to handle this." Lee says. Happy puts his hand on Koz's shoulder and says "Go get your girl." Koz nods and walks inside the diner.

Koz walks in and I run to him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would show up here." I say and he cups my face and says "You didn't do anything wrong. You called me. You did good babe. You did good." He tilts my face up and says "Tell your boss you need a few days." Koz says. I walk to the back and explain what's going on and my boss tells me to take the week and relax. I walk out to Koz's bike and tell him I have the rest of the week and we head back to the clubhouse.

Walking inside, Koz says "Stay with Kelly." I nod and walk to the bar while the guys head into church. Inside the chapel, Lee asks "What's going on brother?" Koz sighs and says "I followed her to her house and her mom's boyfriend was manhandling her. I found out that her mom was stealing her money and her mom's boyfriend was raping her. Her mom already showed up trying to cause problems and today, the boyfriend showed up saying she was coming back with him and saying he would see her again soon. I can't let this fucker near my girl." Koz seethes. "We won't. What do we know?" Lee asked. "Not a lot. I can talk to Vanna and see what she can tell me about him and her piece of shit mom. But guys, they're mine." Koz says. Lee nods and bangs the gavel.

Koz walks out of the chapel and walks over to me and says "Let's talk." He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine and leads me to the dorm. Sitting down on the bed, he pulls me beside him and kisses my knuckles. I lay my head on his shoulder and wait for him to talk. "I need you to tell me about your mom and her boyfriend." Koz says. I stiffen a little and he tilts my head to look at him and says "I won't let them hurt you again." I nod and say "Mom doesn't work. She draws a pension check off my dad. She spends most of her money and all of mine on drugs. Gets them from the Nords. George, he doesn't work either but spends all his time at home drinking until he passes out and fighting with mom but when he wakes up he would come into my room and rape me after mom passes out. The only place he goes is this strip club called Johnny's. He's usually there on Thursdays and Fridays." I tell him. "That's good baby. We can find them from there." he tells me. "What are you going to do?" I asked. He cups my face and says "I'm going to kill them. No one touches my girl." he tells me. I look down at my hands and ask "Koz, why do you want me? You could get so much better than me." I say. "You are beautiful, smart, sweet and you're mine. I want to be with you. I want to fall asleep holding you and wake up with you still snuggled up to me." he tells me. I look at him and smile softly. "I want that too." I say. "Good. Because when this is done, I'm giving you my crow." he says and kisses me softly.

Walking out to the main room, I walk over to Kelly and sit with her and Koz walks over. "I'm gonna tell them what you told me and we'll get a plan together. Stay with Kelly." he says and I nod. Kissing me softly he heads to the chapel.

Inside the chapel they are all sitting down. "Bitch was stealing Vanna's money and spending it on dope and is living off her dead husband's pension. Douchebag boyfriend doesn't work but stays drunk all day except on Thursdays and Fridays he's at Johnny's. Fucker was raping my girl. I want both of them." Koz says. "What's the house look like? Neighbors?" Lee asked. "Single house, one story, no neighbors close. Still wouldn't chance doing anything there but we can take them from there." Koz says. "Well, it's Thursday so we know where the boyfriend is. Lorca, you, Donut and Happy get the boyfriend. Lump, Jones and Shark, you're with me getting the mom. Koz you stay with your girl and fill her in and we'll call you when we have them at the cabin." Lee says and Koz just nods.

Two hours later, we are sitting on one of the couches. Koz has told me what's going to happen and I am okay with that. "You okay baby?" he asked. "Yeah. Just anxious." I tell him. "You don't have to be. I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you." he tells me. Kissing me softly, I let him deepen the kiss just a little when his phone rings. He answers it and ends the call. Going to stand, I grab his hand and say "I want to be there." He looks at me for a second and says "You don't leave my side. You hear me? You do what I say." he says and I say "I promise." He kisses me before taking my hand and leading me to his bike.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pulling up to the cabin on the back of Koz's bike, we dismount but before we move he asks "You sure you want to be in here. I can have one of the guys stay with you?" I nod and say "I need this. I need them to hear from me that they won't do this anymore." He nods and kisses me and says "Stay by me." I nod and we head inside. Lee looks at me and then looks at Koz who just nods. We walk inside and Lee says "They are both tied up in the same room. We got her inside the house and him walking out of Johnny's. They are tied and gagged.

Walking into the room where they are tied up, they see Koz and I walk in hand in hand. They both glare at me. "Can you take the gag off my mom please?" I ask and Happy removes the gag. "You stupid little whore. Are you actually going to let them hurt me?" she asked. "Yeah. I am. You beat me. You stole from me. You lashed out at me when you found out that your boyfriend was raping me. I'm your daughter. You should have been there for me. You should have taken care of me. You should have loved me." I say. "Love you? I didn't even want you. I wanted to abort you but your dad wouldn't let me." she says and I look and shake my head. "It should have been you that died. Not Daddy." I say. "Sweetheart. Don't fool yourself. No one wants you. Only reason George fucked you was because you were easy pussy. All you will ever be is a white trash little whore." she says. I shake my head and walk out of the room.

Walking outside, Koz follows me and asks "You okay baby?" I shake my head no but don't say anything. The tears start to fall and Koz tries to pull me to him but I pull away. "Please don't." I whisper. "Baby, you know that shit ain't true right? She's just trying to mess with your head." he says. I shake my head and say "She's right. The only person to ever even want to touch me was George." I say. "Baby, look at me." he pulls me to him and cups my face. "I want you. You're my Old Lady. Period. That shit she was saying is just that. Shit. You are fucking perfect." he tells me. Kissing me softly he says. "Let's finish them."

We walk back inside and Koz walks up to my mom and says "You are nothing but a worthless junkie piece of shit. You will never hurt my Old Lady again." before he puts a bullet in her head, killing her instantly. I don't even flinch. Koz looks back at me and I nod that I'm okay. Walking over to George, Koz gets in his face and says "You won't ever touch her again." Koz says. He pulls out his gun but I put my hand on his arm. "This one's mine." I tell him. He looks at me as if asking if I'm sure. I slowly take the gun from his hand and step in front of him, facing George. "You raped me. You used me like I didn't matter. But you? You're the one that doesn't matter." I raise the gun and point it to his crotch and fire. He screams out around the gag and Koz takes the gun and puts a bullet in his head, killing him.

Walking outside, I take a few deep breaths. Koz is behind me and asks "Are you okay?" I just stand there a minute, gathering my thoughts. I turn to look at him and say "They're dead." He nods. I walk to him and for the first time, I initiate contact. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him softly. "Thank you, Koz. I can't thank you enough." I say. "You're my Old Lady. It's my job to protect you. But I would anyway." he smirks before kissing me again. We hear someone else come outside. Looking towards the sound, we see Lee walk up. "You okay baby girl?" he asked. "Believe it or not, I am." I say. "Well, you did good Sweetheart. We're all proud of you." he says and I say "Thank you Lee." I look at Koz and ask "Now what?" He pulls me closer and says "We go home."

Getting onto the back of Koz's bike, I wrap my arms around his waist and we take off. Pulling up to the clubhouse, we walk inside and it's late. We head to the dorm and strip down for bed. He kisses me softly and deepens the kiss. Sliding his hand underneath the hem of my shirt, he doesn't try to push me farther but just gently let's his fingers stroke my stomach. When we come up for air I bury my head into his chest. "Talk to me." he says. I pull away and sit up. "Koz...um...I've only been with one person. I...um...don't want you to be disappointed in me." I say. He sits up next to me and tilts my head to look at him and he says "We will take this at your pace but baby, you could never disappoint me." I shake my head and say "I don't know if I can give you what you need right now. I want to be with you but you need someone that can give you what you need. I know you have...needs. But I don't know if I can give that to you right now." I say as a tear falls. "Baby, I understand that. I'm a big boy. I can handle my needs myself until you are ready. All I want is you." he tells me. Kissing me softly, he lays us back down with my head on his chest, we both fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side with my back to Koz. He's laying behind me with his arms around me and holding me close. I go to get up and he pulls me closer. "Koz, I have to pee." I say and he lets me go. I do my business and climb back into bed. He wraps his arms around me again and pulls me closer. I turn facing him and snuggle into his chest. I feel him place a kiss to the top of my head and I look up at him. He kisses my lips softly and hovers over me as he deepens the kiss. He starts to brush his fingers under the hem of my shirt and I whisper into the kiss "Love me Koz." He looks at me as if asking if I'm sure and I nod my head. He pulls my shirt over my head and starts to kiss me again. He starts kissing down my neck to my chest and down my stomach. He starts to tug my panties down before slowly starting to tease my core with his tongue. "Holy shit, Koz. That's...wow." I say as he brings me closer to my release. Before I can cum, he stops and hovers over me. "I wanna feel you cum." he says. He enters me and gives me a minute to adjust to his size before he starts to thrust in and out slowly. My hand immediately go to his back and my nails dig in as he brings me closer and closer to ecstasy. I find my release and he finds his right behind me. Lying next to me, he pulls me to him and I doesn't say anything. Did I do something wrong? I go to get up and he asks "Where are you going?" I don't say anything. I go to get up and he grabs my hand and says "Look at me babe." I don't. "Talk to me." he says. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "What? Hell no. Why would you think that?" he asked. I don't say anything. He sits up and pulls me to him. "Talk to me." he says. "You didn't say anything. I thought you weren't satisfied." I say. "Baby, I'm just not used to being with someone so tight. I almost couldn't hold out. Just took a minute to get my heartrate under control. But baby that's a good thing." he tells me. "Are you sure?" I asked softly. "Oh yeah. Very sure." he tells me. Pulling me to lay my head on his chest he says "I asked Happy to draw up my crow for you. He's going to do your ink today." I just nod.

A little later, we are sitting at the bar in the main room and Kelly walks over and hands Koz a card. "Here's the address you asked for." He says "Thanks Kelly." He turns to me and says "When you finish your coffee, I wanna show you something." I drink the last couple of sups of my coffee before heading out to his bike. Heading out of the lot, we ride for a few minutes before pulling into a driveway. Looking in the mailbox, he grabs a set of keys and heads to the door to unlock it. We walk in and I don't say anything. "I had Kelly look for us a house." He says. I stop walking and look at him shocked. "Can't keep living at the clubhouse. I wanna be able to have sex with my Old Lady in our own home." he says. He walks to me and cups my face and kisses me softly and I say "Thank you." He smiles at me before kissing me one more time and says "Let's look around."

After checking out the house, we were standing on the back deck and I was looking out at the yard. Koz stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, placing his chin on my shoulder, he asks "What are you thinking?" Turning to kiss him softly, I say "This yard would look great with a garden." I say. "You want a garden?" he asked. "Is that okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Let's get our things moved in tomorrow and then we'll start figuring out what you want for the garden and I can get the prospects to help us if you want." he says. "I'd love that." I tell him. "One more thing." he says. "What's that?" I asked. He takes my hand and pulls me to the garage. Sitting in the garage, I see a gun metal gray 2010 Mazda 3 sitting there. I look at him and he says "Thought you'd like your own car." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. "I love it. Thank you." I say. "Thank you for being so good to me." I tell him. "You're worth it." he tells me smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We walk back into the clubhouse and Kelly walks over. "What did you think of the house?" she asks me. "I love it. It's perfect. Thank you." I tell her. "He show you the car?" she asks. "Yeah and it's perfect." I tell her, smiling. "Good. That man loves you, you know." she says and I look over that Koz shocked. He looks at me and I see concern in his eyes. I nod that I am okay and say "I don't know about that, but, someday maybe." I tell her. "You love him?" she asks. "How could I not? Look at what he's done for me. He saved me and he's so good to me." I tell her. "Because he loves you." she tells me. Koz walks over and I ask, "Can we talk?" He nods and leads me to the dorm. "What's up?" he asks. "I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me." I tell him. "Okay." he says. "I know you care about me but do you love me?" I ask. He walks over and cups my face and says "I love you more than anything." I look into his eyes and say "Good because I love you too." He kisses me softly before deepening the kiss. Pulling away, I say "Thank you. For everything. For saving me. For the house and the car. For loving me." I tell him. "Anything for you. I want you to be happy." he says. "I've never been this happy." I tell him.

A little later, Happy walks in with his tattoo kit. "Where do you want it?" He asks Koz. "On her chest over her heart." he tells Happy. I take my shirt off and Happy inks Koz's crow. Covering it up after I look at it, Koz says "One more." Happy looks at him and he points to a spot on his neck. Forty-five minutes later, my name is in beautiful script across the side of Koz's neck, over his carotid artery. "Koz. I can't believe you did that." I say. "You have my claim inked on you so I have yours on me." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "I love you." Smiling into the kiss he says "I love you too. But that's not all there is." he says and I look at him confused. He reaches into his kutte pocket and pulls out a set of dog tags. "These were mine from when I was in the Marines. I want you to wear them." he tells me. "Of course." I say as he puts them on me. "This is my promise that one day, I'm going to marry you and have a family with you." he tells me. "Anything you want Herman." I whisper. He smiles again and kisses me softly. "Time to claim my Old Lady." he tells me.

After a round on the bed and another in the shower, we head out to the main room. "I was beginning to wonder if you guys were gonna come up for air." Kelly says. "Let me see it." she says and I uncover it for her to see before covering it back up. "What's that one?" she asks about the one on Koz's neck. I remove the bandage and she sees my name tattooed there. "Holy shit. That's beautiful." she says. "She has my mark and now I have hers." Koz says before kissing me and joining the guys at the pool table. "Things seem to be going well." she tells me. "They really are. I asked him if he loved me." I tell her. "What did he say?" she asks. "That he loved me more than anything." I tell her. "Good. That man's been through a lot over the years. He needs something good in his life." she tells me. "I know. He's told me about his ex and not seeing his kid. He even told me about his addiction." I tell her. "He told you all of it?" she asks shocked and I said "Yeah. He doesn't want there to be any secrets." I tell her. "Good. That's the only way this works." she says. "I know." I say.

A little later, we head home and all of our things are there and unpacked. Sitting on the back deck, I have a glass of wine and he has a beer, we are looking out at the yard. "What are you thinking?" he asks. "I want rose bushes in the corners and one on each side of the steps." I tell him. "What colors?" he asks. "Red and pink by the steps, yellow and white out there. One of each in each corner." I tell him. "That will look good." he says. "I want tulips, gladiolus, and peonies out there in between." I tell him. "Okay. We will get the list of what you want together in the morning and head to the garden shop to get it." he says. I lean against him and say "I love you." He kisses the top of my head and says "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, in our own bed, Koz's arms wrapped around me tightly. I wake up to him kissing my bare shoulder and up my neck and I can't help but to respond. I grind back into his hardened member and he reaches his hand around to find my already wet folds. Rubbing his fingers over my clit, I start to moan. He turns me over and hovers over me before entering me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow pace I say "Harder Herman. Please baby." He starts to thrust harder and faster and I arch into him. "That feel good baby?" he whispers in my ear. "That feels so good baby. Please don't stop." I beg. "I want to feel you cum baby. Let me feel it. That pussy feels so good." he rasps. That causes me to find my release and he finds his right behind me. "Fuck." he says before kissing me softly. "I just can't get enough of you." he says. "I know the feeling." I tell him. We lay there for a few minutes and I say "Maybe I should get put on birth control." He looks at me and says "Nah. If I knock you up, it's all good." he tells me. I look at him and say "You'd be okay if I got pregnant?" He smiles at me and says "Baby, I want a family with you. If it happens, it happens. I want to marry you. I want all the white picket fence shit." he tells me and I can't help but smile. "Awe, Herman. Such a romantic." I say and start laughing. "I'll show you romantic Sweetheart." he tells me before hovering over me again and attacking me like he's dying of thirst and I'm the last drink of water.

After we finally come up for air, his phone rings. "Yeah...I'll be there in a few." he says. I look at him and he says. "Get us a bag together. We have to head to the clubhouse." I get up and dressed and get us a bag together and I get on the back of his bike and we head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I walk over to the bar where Kelly was. "What happened?" I ask. "Mayans jumped me after work. Wanted to send a message to the club." she tells me. I look at Koz and he kisses me and says "We won't let this happen again." I nod and say "I love you." He kisses me again and says "I love you." before heading into church.

An hour later they walk out of the chapel. "We have to head out. Prospects and Donut are staying here. Don't go outside." he tells me. "Okay. Be safe. I need you whole." I tell him. He nods before kissing me again. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I say before he heads out the door. Kelly takes my hand and says "They'll be okay. They'll take care of this." I look at her and say "I hope you're right." There were only a few of us in the clubhouse because there are only a few Old Ladies. Marci, Lorca's Old Lady, walks over and sits at the bar with us. The prospect hands us all coffees and we just sit.

Three hours later, the guys come back and I see Koz being carried in. They take him to the dorm with me following. "What happened?" I ask as Kelly gets her medical kit out to patch him up. One of the guys got close enough and stabbed him. He's going to be okay but just needs to be patched up." Lee says and I nod. "What do you need me to do?" I ask Kelly. "Just hold his hand." she says. I take my place beside my Old Man and lean down and whisper "We got you baby." He looks over at me and says "I love you." Smiling I say "I love you too."

Kelly gets him patched up and they leave us alone. "Come here." he says. I sit on the bed next to him. "Lay with me." he says. I lay on his good side and he pulls me close. "I'm okay. Just a flesh wound." he tells me. "That's not just a flesh wound Herman." I say as the tears start. "I'm okay baby. I promise." he tells me. Tilting my head up to look at him he says "I'm not going anywhere. I just got you. I won't leave you this soon. I promise." He tells me. I lean up and hover over him a little. "I can't lose you. You're all I have." he says. "I'm right here baby." he says before kissing me softly and saying "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lying next to him, he dozes off and I slip out of bed. Walking to the main room, I walk to the bar and the prospect puts another coffee in front of me. Nodding my thanks, he moves on. I sit there, looking into my cup of coffee when Kelly walks over. "You okay?" she asks. "No. I'm not." I tell her. "Come on." she tells me. She looks at Lee and he nods towards the chapel. Walking inside, she closes the door and we sit. I sit there for a minute before speaking. "Tell me honestly, Kelly. How close did it come to being more serious than it is?" I ask. "Another inch and he wouldn't have made it back here." she tells me honestly. "Shit." I tell her. "Look, Vanna. He's okay. If you let yourself think about all of the what if's, it'll kill you. He's okay." she tells me. "I know. I just don't want to lose him." I tell her as the tears start to fall. She pulls me to her and let's me cry. Once I get myself together, I say "Thanks Kelly. I'd rather cry with you than let him see me weak." I tell her. "Spoken like a true Old Lady." she says, laughing.

After talking to Kelly, we walk out to the bar and Lee asks. "You good?" I look at him and say "Yeah. Just needed a minute." He nods. "I'm gonna head back to my Old Man." I tell them. "Night Sweetheart." Lee says. "Night guys." I say before walking back to the room. Getting undressed and under the covers with Herm, I snuggle into his side. He pulls me closer and asks "Where'd you go?" I look up at him and his eyes are still closed. "Needed to talk to Kelly." I say. He opens his eyes and looks at me and I say "I'm okay. I promise." He kisses me softly and says "No matter what, I'm gonna do everything I can to make it back to you." He tells me. "That's all I ask." I say.

The next morning, I wake up before Herm and sit up in the bed with a sketch pad I got from Happy. Sitting there sketching, Herm wakes up and sits up next to me. Kissing me softly he says "Morning Babe." I smile softly and say "Morning. How are you feeling?" I ask. "Better. Sore but okay." he says. Looking at my sketching, he asks "What's that?" Without looking at him, I say "Sketching out the garden for the backyard." He looks at me and says "That's really good. You ever done anything like this before?" I shake my head and say "Sketched out a lot of garden plans but never made them real." He puts his arm around me and asks "You ever thought about it?" I nod my head and say "Used to be my dream." I tell him. "What about now? Still a dream?" he asks. "Yeah. I thought about, at one time, starting my own gardenscaping business but with mom and George, I didn't see that happening." I say. "Let's get our garden done and see what we can do about making that dream come true." he tells me. "Really?" I ask shocked. "Yeah babe. Really." He says. I straddle him and kiss him deeply, still being mindful of his injuries. Grinding myself against his hardening member, "Babe, shit." he groans against my lips. I stand and slide my shorts and panties off, pulling my shirt off too. Sliding his boxers down his legs, I straddle him again. Sliding my warm, wet heat onto his hard cock, his hands go to my hips and I start to slide up and down at a steady pace. One hand goes from my hip to the back of my neck, pulling me to kiss him as I ride his hard cock for dear life. Feeling myself start to get close, he whispers, "Cum with me baby. Let me feel you cum." Burying my face in his neck, I lose myself with him following right behind me. "Fuck babe. I'll never get tired of this." He says. I look into his eyes and don't say anything. We just stare at each other for a minute and he caresses my cheek. "Marry me." he says. "What?" I ask, shocked. "Marry me. Today." he says. I kiss him softly and say "Today." He smiles and we get up and head for the shower for another round before heading out to the main room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I help him walk out to the main room and we sit at the bar. "You really shouldn't be up." Kelly said. "Shouldn't have fucked my girl either." he says smirking. Kelly looks at me and I said "I did all the work. Don't worry." She just shakes her head and laughs. "Lee, I need a favor." Koz says and Lee nods. "Need you to call Goins and get her to bring a marriage license and need a Justice." he says and Lee smirks and pulls out his phone to get the ball rolling. "You gonna be my matron of honor?" I ask Kelly and she nods as she pulls me into a hug. Lee walks back over and says "They'll be here in an hour." I look at Lee and say "I need someone to give me away? You feel like helping me out?" I ask and he hugs me and says "Of course Sweetheart." Koz calls Happy over and tells him "Need you to be my best man, Brother." Happy hugs him and just nods.

An hour later, Goins comes in with a JOP and we get married. I am now Vanna Kozik. After they leave, we are standing at the bar celebrating but Koz isn't drinking because of his injuries. I can tell he's hurting a little and I say "Well, time for me to claim my husband. Night y'all." I say as I lead him to the dorm. Once inside, I lock the door and help him to bed. "Thank you." he says. I look at him and ask "For what?" He looks at me and says "You knew I was hurting." I nod. "I did but also want some time with my husband." I tell him. I climb into bed and kiss him softly. "What was that about claiming your husband?" he asks. "You not hurting too bad?" I ask cautiously. "Never too much for you." he tells me. I kiss him softly and release him from his boxers as well as my own clothes and straddle my husband to finally claim him as my husband. When we both reach our release, I lay next to him and he pulls me as close as he can get me. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I tell him.

Waking up the next morning, I slip out of bed and into the kitchen for coffee. Kelly is sitting at the table so I get my cup and sit next to her. "Morning." I say. "Morning." she says. "How's he doing?" she asks. "Good. Real good." I tell her. "Now, how's he really doing?" she asks. "He was hurting a little last night but he's okay." I tell her. "I thought that was why you took him to bed. Nice cover for him by the way." she tells me. "I did actually want to claim my husband." I tell her smirking. "He doesn't need to overdo it." she tells me. "I know. I was easy on him. I did all the work." I tell her and she shakes her head laughing. "But seriously. I'll make him take it easy." I tell her. "Good." she says. I finish my coffee and pour him a cup and take it to the dorm just as he is waking up. "Morning baby." I say. "Morning." he says as he takes the coffee I offer him. "How are you feeling?" I ask. "Sore as hell but okay." he tells me. "You need to relax today. Please?" I ask. "Okay. I will." he tells me and I look at him. "We have church today but other than that I will hang out and relax. I promise." he tells me. "Good." I tell him before kissing him softly.

After he finishes his coffee, I lay on the bed next to him and just snuggle into his side. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just like being close to you." I tell him. He tilts my head up and says "Uh-uh. Talk to me." he says. I sit up and lean against the headboard and he does the same. "I'm okay. Just worried about you." I tell him. "It's more than that. Talk to me." he says and I remember what I was told about being strong for him. "I'm okay. Do you need anything?" I ask. "I need you to tell me what's going on in that mind of yours." He tells me and I shake my head. "I'm fine baby." I say and try to snuggle against him but he shrugs me off. I go to get off the bed and he grabs my hand and says "Talk to me. Forget all that being strong shit. We're here for each other. Now talk to me." He says and I sit back next to him but don't look at him. "I was scared. More scared than I have ever been in my life. I thought I was gonna lose you. I can't lose you Herm." I say. He pulls me close and says "Baby, I'm not going anywhere if I can help it. Shit we do is dangerous sometimes but baby I'll do everything I can to come home to you." he tells me. "Okay." I say. "I love you." he says. "I love you more." I say as the tears start to fall and he pulls me even tighter to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After sitting in the dorm together for a while with us just talking, we finally come out of the dorm and into the main room. When we walk out, Lee calls church and Koz kisses me softly and says "I love you Vanna." I smile softly and say "I love you more." He walks into church and I head outside to get some air. Kelly follows me out and asks "You okay?" as she takes a seat next to me. "Yeah. Just still a little worried." I tell her. "I get it. Honey, we are always going to worry about our guys. That's just something that won't go away but we can only take it a day at a time." she tells me and I nod. Half an hour later, we head back inside as the guys are coming out of church. Happy helps Koz to the couch and I move to get him something to drink before walking over to him. Sitting beside him, he puts his hand on my leg as I lay my head on his shoulder. I feel him kiss the top of my head and I look up at him and he kisses my lips softly.

We hang out for a while before we head back to the dorm. Once inside, I lock the door and he sits on the bed. "Come here." he says. I walk over to him and he pulls me between his knees. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulls me to him and I wrap my arms around his head and hold him to me. He finally looks up at me and says "I still can't believe you're my wife." I smile softly and say "You saved me Herm. You have no idea how much I love you." I tell him. "I want a kid." he says and I look at him shocked. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah. I'm sure. I want a big family baby. I love you so fucking much. I want a family." he tells me. I look at him for a minute and say "Okay." He smiles wide and says "Okay?" I kiss him softly and say "Okay. I'll come off my birth control." I tell him. He kisses me again and says "Thank you baby." I lay him back and start to kiss him passionately. We start to strip and I lower myself onto his hard member and slide up and down fast and hard causing us both to lose ourselves in the pleasure of each other.

It's been a couple of months since Koz was hurt and things have been quiet. I came off of my birth control and Koz and I have been really trying to have a baby. I'm lying awake in bed, watching Koz sleep. After a while, I hear him ask "You watching me sleep?" I laugh softly and say "Maybe." He starts laughing as he opens his eyes and looks at me and says "Creeper." I go to get up and immediately run to the bathroom sick. Koz is right behind me. "Are you okay babe?" he asks. After emptying what little was still in my stomach, I say "I think so." He smirks and I say "It's one morning." He pulls me to him and says "I'll take the day off and we'll get you checked out." I nod and he goes to get his phone.

A couple of hours later, we are sitting at the doctor's office waiting on the results of my tests. The door opens and the doctor walks in. "Well, Mrs. Kozik, it appears you are indeed pregnant." she says. I look at Koz and he's smiling wide. "Let's get an ultrasound and see just how far along you are." the doctor says. She pulls the ultrasound machine over and puts the cool gel onto my stomach and moves the wand around. We hear a thumping sound and the doctor says "Heartbeat is good and strong. That's what we want to hear." She moves the wand around a little more and we see a little blob on the screen. "There you are." the doctor says as she points out the baby. "Looks like you are six weeks along. I'll get you set up with your prenatals and set up your next appointment. Here are your ultrasound pictures." she tells me, handing me the pictures before heading out to get my meds and set up the appointment. I look at Koz and he's looking at the ultrasound picture that the doctor handed him and he's smiling. "Shit babe. We're having a kid." he says. He looks at me and kisses me softly and says "I love you Momma." I smile and say "I love you more Daddy."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Walking into the clubhouse, Koz is holding me close. Standing at the bar, he's drinking a beer and I have my water and he keeps kissing me and smiling. Kelly walks over and asks "What's got you so happy?" Koz looks at her and says "I knocked her up." Kelly looks at him shocked and then me and I nod. She pulls me into a hug and then hugs Koz when Lee walks up. "What's going on brother?" I look at Lee and say "I'm pregnant." Lee pulls me into a hug and whispers "Congrats sweetheart." When he lets go, Koz pulls me back to him and kisses me again. Donut walks up and says "Brother you keep on her like that and she's gonna get knocked up." He looks up at Donut before yelling to get everyone's attention. Everyone gets quiet and Koz says "Y'all fuckers are gonna be uncles. I knocked her up." Everyone starts cheering and congratulating us. Koz pulls me closer again and kisses me softly before putting his hand on my stomach and smiling again.

That night, we crash at the clubhouse and we head to bed. Lying in bed, I have my back to him and his arm is around me, rubbing my stomach. "Thank you baby." He says. I snuggle closer to him and say "I should be thanking you." I tell him He stops rubbing my stomach so I turn onto my back. I look at him and I say "Herm, you saved me from the hell I thought I was stuck in. You love me, you married me, you've given me our baby. I don't know what kind of mother I'll be and that scares me but knowing I have you there with me, I know it's going to be okay." I tell him. He kisses me softly before hovering over me. He deepens the kiss as we shed clothes and he enters me. Thrusting slow and steady as he continues to kiss me. Whispering into the kiss, he says "I love you Vanna. I love you so fucking much." I look at him and see tears in his eyes but he's smiling. "I love you too Herm. More than anything." I tell him.

Once we reach our release, he lays beside me and pulls me close. I look up at him and he's still smiling. "You're really happy aren't you?" I ask. "Aren't you?" he asks. "Never been happier." I tell him before he kisses me one more time. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. I hear his breathing even out and realize he's fallen asleep, with one arm around me and the other hand on my stomach and I can't help but smile.

Waking up the next morning, we are still in the same position. I slide out of bed without waking him and head to the shower. Letting the water run over me, I just stand there. I lean back when I feel his arms around me and feel his lips on my shoulder. I turn to face him and he crashes his lips with mine before picking me up and pinning me to the shower wall. Entering me, he thrusts in and out slow and steady. "Faster Herm. Please. I need you." I beg and he starts to speed up his thrusts. We both find our release before getting out of the shower. Walking into the main room, the prospect hands me a coffee and Herm looks at me. "Doctor said I can have one." I tell him and he nods. After that cup, the prospect brings me tea and that's what I drink the rest of the morning.

That afternoon, the guys head into church and after church, Koz walks up to me and says "Gotta handle some things. Stay inside and I'll be back soon." he tells me. I look at him and he says "Just a meeting. I'll be back soon. Stay inside and take care of our kid." he tells me smiling softly. "I love you. Be safe." I tell him. "I love you." he says before kissing me. As Happy walks by, I grab his arm and he looks at me and nods, knowing what I'm asking. Now just to wait and hope they come back whole.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few hours later, the guys come back in and I see Koz and Donut helping Happy in. I see his shoulder is bleeding. "Oh my God. Happy." I say as I run over. "Get Kelly." he tells me and I run to Lee's room and get Kelly. She comes running out with her medical kit and starts cleaning Happy's wound to get the bullet out. Koz pulls me close and I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds me tight. I pull back and look at him and he kisses me softly. I look at Happy as Koz does and Koz says "I owe you brother." I look at Koz and then at Happy and I realize how he got the gunshot to the shoulder. Kelly gets done with him and I walk over and hug him the best I can. "Thank you so much Happy." I say. "Gotta make sure he sees his ." he tells me and I look at Koz and he nods. I look back at Happy and ask "Will you be our baby's godfather?" He actually smiles and says "Yeah little girl. I will." I hug him one more time before Koz helps him to his dorm. I look at Kelly and she says "He's gonna be fine." Koz walks out and I take his hand and lead him to our dorm. "What happened?" I ask. "We went to the meet and they didn't like what we had to say and things got heated. One of the guys aimed his gun at me and when he pulled the trigger, Happy knocked me out of the way and took one to the shoulder. Told me he promised you he'd look out for me." he says.

We walk out to the main room and are sitting on the couch when my stomach growls. Koz looks at me and asks "When was the last time you ate?" I look at him and say "I ate a sandwich while you guys were gone." I tell him. I head to the kitchen to get something to snack on and Kelly follows me in. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Yeah. Just want to get something on my stomach." I tell her. "You ate earlier. Did you hold it down?" she asks. "No. I have an appointment tomorrow. I plan on telling the doctor." I tell her. "Okay. Go sit down. I'll make you something and bring it to you. You need to rest." she tells me and I nod before heading out to sit down. "I thought you were getting something to eat?" he asks. "Kelly made me sit down. She's getting it." I tell him. We sit there a minute and I tell him "I need to tell you something." He looks at me and I say "I've not been able to keep much down these last couple of days. I called and got an appointment for tomorrow to make sure everything's okay." I tell him. "I'll go with you." he tells me and I nod.

The next morning, Koz and I head to the doctor and once we are in the exam room, the doctor comes in. "How are you doing Vanna?" she asks. "Not good. Barely holding anything down." I tell her. "How long has this been happening?" she asks. "Just the last couple of days." I tell her. "Okay well, let's see how the little one is doing and go from there." she tells me. She moves the ultrasound machine over and puts the wand on my stomach. Moving the wand around, she looks for the heartbeat. Moving it a little more, we still don't hear anything. "What's wrong?" she asks. "I'm gonna have my partner come over and check you as well. I just want to make sure that everything is how it should be." she tells me. She leaves the room and I look at Koz. "Koz…" I start but he cuts me off and says "Don't stress until they tell us we need to baby. Just breathe." he tells me. The doctor's partner comes in and takes over the ultrasound and moves the wand around. All of a sudden we hear a heartbeat but looking at the doctor's face, something is going on. "Something wrong?" Koz asks. All of a sudden he smiles and says "There's a second heartbeat." He moves the wand around again and then we see the two blobs on the screen and I look at Koz and say "Twins." H smiles wide and says "Yeah babe. Twins." He kisses me softly and says "I love you so much."

We walk into the clubhouse and Kelly and Lee walk over with Happy right behind them. "What did the doctor say?" Kelly asks. "Bad morning sickness. Apparently it's worse with twins." I tell them and they all look at us shocked. Happy speaks up and says "We're screwed brother." he tells Koz and Koz says "Don't I know." and we all laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sitting on the couch that night, I have my hand on my stomach and can't seem to grasp the idea of twins. Koz looks at me and asks "You okay?" and I see the concern in his eyes. "Yeah. Just...we're having twins Koz. Twins." I say. "I know. Are you happy?" he asks. "What? Of course I am. Are you?" I ask, scared of his answer. "Yeah baby. I'm happy." he says smiling. He sits beside me and puts his hand on my stomach. "Our babies." he says. I feel a tear fall and he asks "What's wrong baby?" I just shake my head and lean into him. "Baby, talk to me." He says worried. "I was scared knowing I was going to be one kid's mom, but two? Koz, you met my mom. What if…" I start and he stops me be kissing my lips. "Baby, you're gonna be an amazing mom. You are nothing like her. I promise." he tells me and I lay my head against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and just holds me. I must have dozed off in his arms and he carries me to bed. Lying in bed, he lays down beside me and pulls me to him, putting his hand on my stomach as I snuggle closer to him.

The next morning, I wake up and he's at my stomach, talking to the twins. "Mommy and Daddy love you so much. But Mommy's worried about things so you guys gotta make sure you show her how great she is. Be good to Mommy." I hear him say. I move my hand to run my fingers through his hair. "Morning Mommy." he says smiling. "Morning Daddy. Were you talking to the twins?" I ask. "Yeah. Hope I didn't wake you." he says. "No. I was just lying here thinking about you and the babies." I tell him. "What were you thinking?" he asks as he moves up the bed to lay next to me. Pulling me into his side, I say "Just how I can't believe we're married and having kids. I never thought anyone would want me, to be honest." I tell him, my insecurities coming through. "You know I'm gonna get fat right?" I ask. "No you won't. You're pregnant. There's a difference." he tells me. "No there isn't." I say as I pull away from him. "I'll get fat and you aren't gonna want me like that." I tell him. "Vanna…" he starts but I cut him off. "When it comes to that, if you need to step away to get what you need, I'll understand. Actually, I want you to." I tell him. He turns me to look at him and says "No you don't. There will never be a time where I won't want you. I don't want, and won't want anyone but you. So stop that bullshit talk about me stepping away. That shit ain't gonna happen. If I ain't inside you, I won't be inside anyone else." he tells me as a tear starts to fall.

A little later, we are sitting on the couch and I'm just staring off into space. He doesn't say anything. He just holds me closer. I feel more tears fall and he pulls me closer. "I'm right here baby. I ain't going anywhere." he tells me as he rubs his hands up and down my back, comforting me. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss and whisper "Love me Koz." He looks at me and smiles softly and says "I already do." before kissing me again and sliding my shirt over my head and my shorts down my legs before moving my panties to the side and sliding inside of me. Thrusting in and out slowly, he whispers how much he loves me and how perfect I am as I arch underneath him. He makes love to me nice and slow as we both reach our release, he lays beside me and pulls me as close as he can get me and says "I love you Vanna Kozik." I snuggle closer to him and say "I love you too."

Later on, we head to bed and he falls asleep with his arms around me but I don't. I slip out of bed and grab the blanket from the couch and walk out to the back deck and sit. The longer I sit, the more tears fall from my eyes. I'm not out there long before Koz walks out and sits next to me. Wiping my tears, I say "I'm okay." He pulls me closer and says "No you ain't. Talk to me." he tells me. "I just keep hearing my mom in my head. Telling me that she didn't want me. That no one would. I can't be like her Koz. I can't." I tell him. "You're nothing like her Vanna. And you won't be." he tells me. "I'm sorry Koz. You shouldn't have to deal with this." I tell him as I start to pull away and he pulls me closer. "Do you still want to be with me?" he asks. I look down at my hands. "Vanna, do you still want to be with me?" He asks again. I look up at him and say "I do, Koz but…" I say. "No buts. Do you still want to be with me?" He asks again. "Yes." I say. "Then don't stress. You're an amazing wife and you're going to be a wonderful mother. I promise." He tells me as he stands up and pulls me to stand. He picks me up and carries me to bed where he holds me close, putting one hand on my stomach as he tells me how much he loves me and how amazing he thinks I am as I fall asleep in my husband's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning, Koz is lying there next to me with his arms around me and his fingers are lightly rubbing my stomach. I snuggle closer and feel him kiss the top of my head. I look up at him and he kisses my lips. "How you feeling Momma?" he asks. "Better. Thank you, Koz." I say. He kisses me again and says "Anything you need. We're here for each other baby. You're my Queen." he tells me. I kiss him and say "Claim me my King." He smirks at me before hovering over my and entering me as he kisses me deeply, making love to me, telling me how much he loves me.

It's been a few months and I am twenty weeks pregnant. Sitting in the doctor's office, we get to find out the sex. After the doctor does the normal measurements and asks all the normal questions, she says "Let's see these babies." before putting the cool gel on my stomach and moving the wand around. "Baby A's heart sounds really good. Baby B too." she says. Moving the wand around a little more. "Looks like Baby A is a girl and Baby B is definitely a boy." she says and I look at Koz and he's smiling. He looks at me and kisses me softly and says "I love you momma." I put my hand on his cheek and say "A Prince and a Princess."

We walk into the clubhouse and Lee and Kelly walk over. "What's the verdict?" Lee asks. "Outlaw and Princess." Koz says and they all start to cheer and congratulate us. Sitting at the bar with Kelly while the guys are playing pool and hanging out, Kelly asks "How you doing with all this?" she asks. "Part of me is worried that I'll be a shit mom like mine was but Koz keeps reminding me that I'm not her and not like her." I tell her. "That's good baby but you aren't like her. You won't be the same kind of mom she was. I see you when you're rubbing your belly. I see the look in your eyes when you look at your stomach or you're feeling them moving around. You love those babies with everything you have. That right there, makes you a hundred times the mother she was." she tells me. I look at her and smile softly. "Thanks Kelly. I'll be okay. I just can't wait until they get here." I tell her. She looks at me and it's like she can tell what I'm thinking. "You know, he tells everyone that you're the most beautiful woman he's ever seen?" she tells me. I look at her shocked. "When he first met you, before you came here, he kept asking me how to get your attention. When I asked him why he wanted your attention so bad, you know what he said?" she asks and I shake my head no. "He said it was because you were the girl he was gonna marry. The one that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He knew it even then." she tells me. I look at her shocked and then at Koz. I stand up, hug her, and walk over to Koz and kiss him with everything I have. When we finally come up for air, he looks at me confused and I say "I knew it too." He looks at Kelly and knows what I'm talking about. He pulls me close and kisses me with more passion than ever before and all my fears and doubts melt away.

Later that night, we are in the dorm and I pull him to the bed. We start kissing and shedding clothes and I lay him on his back as I straddle him. Sliding my warmth over his hard member, I hear him growl at the sensation. He has one hand on my hip and the other reaches behind my neck and pulls me down to crash our lips together in a soul searing kiss as he thrusts into me from underneath. Both of us giving everything we have to each other. Once we reach our release, I say "I love you so much Herman. I love you with everything I have." I tell him. "I love you too baby. You and our babies are all I'll ever need." he tells me. I lay by his side and he pulls me as close as he can get me as we both drift off into a blissful sleep, together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

***Thirty-Nine Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting in the clubhouse, I keep feeling contractions. "These kids are gonna rip me apart." I tell Kelly, trying to hide the fact I'm having contractions. "Koz doesn't know does he?" she asks. "Hell no." I tell her and she starts laughing. "Let's get you up moving around. See if we can't speed this along a little." she tells me and we stand up. "I have to pee." I tell her. We head down the hall and before we make it to our dorm, my water breaks. "Thank fuck." I say and Kelly laughs. One of the croweaters walks out of the bathroom at the end of the hall and says "I'll get Koz and I'll clean this up." I nod and Kelly helps me to the dorm to change. Koz comes running into the room and asks "What happened? Croweater said you needed me." Kelly looks at him and says "Her water broke. Kids are making their escape." I can't help but laugh at this. "Really Kelly?" I ask laughing and she said "Okay, so they're making a jailbreak. That better?" she asks laughing. Koz rushes to my side and kisses me quickly before helping me to Kelly's car.

Ten hours later, we are holding our twins. The entire club filling up my hospital room to get a look at our newest outlaw and Princess. "So what did you name them?" Lorca asks. "Victoria Lee and Evan Jacob." Koz says proudly. "Those are perfect names." Kelly says as she holds Tori. Koz kisses me softly and says "I love you Momma." I smile and say "I love you more Daddy."

A couple of days later, we are walking into our house with the twins in tow. The entire club is sitting in our living room to welcome us home. Happy walks over and says "I wanna show you something." I look at him confused but he helps me to stand and walks me to the nursery. Seeing two cribs sitting on opposite walls, I see he's painted their names above the cribs. "Happy. Holy shit. You did this?" I ask. "Koz asked me to be their godfather. My godkids needed something from their favorite uncle." he says proudly. I hug him tight and say "It looks amazing Hap. Thank you." I tell him. He helps me back to the living room and helps me to sit before I see him walk over to Koz and say something. Koz looks at me and I see him smiling wide and I know he's happy.

After everyone leaves, we are sitting on the couch, watching our new babies in their swings and we are snuggled on the couch. "I can't believe they're here." I tell him. "Me either. They're perfect babe." He tells me. "They are." I say back. I look up at him and he kisses me softly and says "I love you so fucking much." I smile again and say "I love you too Herman."


End file.
